fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritual PreCure
Spiritual PreCure 'is Deadly Ponys first Original Pretty Cure Fanseries. While she made different fanseries in the past, they were more crossovers or Self Insert series. While the first episode is yet to be published to media, The series itself began Production October 2018. The story follows 'Amai Seishin, a girl who has transferred to a special school where she can pursue her dream of becoming a Spirit medium. She ends up becoming the Precure Guardian of Spirits, Cure Spirit. Characters Cures: * Amai Seishin/Cure Spirit is 14 years old. She dreams of becoming a spirit medium because of experinces when she was a child. She was never scared of ghost or the paranormal as she belives they are just people who needs help into the Afterlife, and she'd happily be that person. Due to her unusual dream she was bullied as a child so she transferred to Dokutoku Academy, ''A School Full of Middle school and high school students who wants to pursue their unique dreams. She is very open minded and treat people with care and respect. As Spirit her theme color is Pink. * Kotto Kanari'/Cure Aura is 14 years old and is Amai's classmate at the academy. She dreams of becoming an archeoligist as she is highly fascinated with history, she wants to go out into the world and discover artifacts left behind by their ancestors. Kotto is quite intelligent, one of the smartest in the class. She is also, how Amai describes her 'A free spirit' ''. As Aura her theme color is Yellow. * 'Orara Yozora/Cure Soul 'is 16 years old and attends the academy. However She is not the nicest person in school. She is cold, agressive and doesn't let anyone get close to her. But that isn't without reason, when she was a child she was hurt by multible people she thought were her friends. She is afraid to be hurt like that one more time and develops trust issues. When she first met Amai she was cold towards her thinking she was just like everyone else, but after she constantly approach her, Orara began to get anxious. However after witnessing Amai in battle, she decides to give her a small chance and opens up a little. As Soul her theme color is Blue. Mascots: * 'Cotton: '''A pink spirit bird. Amai first meets him in the Library at the academy as he was hiding from '''The Fuhai Orginization. '''He was a royal guard in '''Shinrei-land along with his brother, Bubble. '''Cotton tends to be a little bossy, wanting the Precure to meet his lord's expectations. Despite that he does care for the girls and wants to help them if they need it. He also has the ability to turn into a human around the precures age. * '''Bubble: '''A blue spirit fox and is Cotton's brother. He doesn't show his emotions often and he scolds Cotton if he's being too hard on the girls, but inside he is soft and loves everyone. He relates to the girls but feels more connected to Orara since he understands very well where she is coming from. He is wise and is there to guide the Cures or if they need someone to talk to. He is able to turn into a human in their early 20s. The Fuhai Orginization: A group that gets power from humans dark thoughts and feelings.They see humans as nothing more then power sources to make them stronger. They collect the Energy by using a '''Kurai, '''trapping a human inside and drain the energy. If they are succsesfull they take the human with them to find a way to re-use them. Members: * '''Zetsoura is the only female general and is the embodiment of Despair. She loves to see humans go through tradgedy and suffer for it. She is quite unstable even making her fellow generals uncomfortable. * Iyashi '''is the embodiment of Greed. He thinks the entire world is about him, he makes self centered comments anytime he gets, much to the annoyance of both his fellow generals and the precure. Despite that he is clever on how he collects energy. He tends to go to earth in human form and makes things even worse for the victim. * '''Ikari '''is the embodiment of Wrath and hate. He hates everyone and everything Happy. In collecting energy he is rather forcefull and risky. He sometimes pick victims that don't have a lot of dark thoughts, so when the Kurai is done draining those thoughts but isn't full it starts to drain the humans actual energy. However the Precure would usually stop it before that happens. Much to Ikari's fury. * '''Katsubo '''is the '''Seccond in command. He is said to be the Embodiment of Corrupted Wisdom, but the other generals don't fully belive that. He is never out in the field himself as his boss prefers him close by unless it is completley nessescary. Side Characters: * '''Kuro Yozora '''is Orara's Older Brother, He is 19 years old and is Orara's guardian since their parents are on a buisness trip. He had dropped out of school to focus on his part time jobs and caring for his sister. He is the only one that Orara truly trust with everything in her life. Category:Fan Series